


Thank You, Dean. I Love It

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, M/M, Samulet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Dean is filled with the festive spirit and has some Christmas surprises for Sam.





	Thank You, Dean. I Love It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



> Second Christmas fic done just before the end of Christmas Day! Boom!
> 
> Perfect art to follow! (Stunning artwork up now thanks so much to the wonderful merakieros)
> 
> Also it's way to late to look for typos and stuff and I've had a few Christmas glasses of Buck's Fizz so forgive mistakes please :)

It's everywhere.

In the doorways, below light fixtures, over the men of letters desk, in the kitchen. Hell, Sam's sure he even saw some dangling from the wing mirror in the Impala.

Dean has literally decked the halls.

"Where did you even get this much mistletoe on Christmas Eve?" Sam asks, trying and failing not to stare at Dean's ass. Dean is halfway up a ladder and it's right there at eye level, curved and perky even at his age, so it's not exactly Sam's fault. "And what's with the hat?"

"So many questions," Dean sighs, the bell in his Santa hat jingling. "Pass me the pins."

Sam does, and Dean attaches another bunch of mistletoe to yet another doorway.

"I read somewhere once that mistletoe is good at warding off spirits. They're rife at this time of year, Sammy. It's good. It's for protection."

"Right," Sam replies. "It's funny, I've never heard that before."

"Well, believe it or not kiddo, you don't know everything."

Sam smiles, nodding along and looking around the room. It looks like Christmas exploded in there. He doesn't know what's got into his brother, but he likes it.

"You hungry? I'm gonna..."

"Wait!" Dean scrambles down the ladder and grabs Sam's arm by his sleeve. "You forgot something."

Dean's fingers slide into Sam's hair and he draws him close, their chests and noses brushing. The kiss is sweet, unhurried, but still makes Sam feel like he's standing on a live wire. Dean's lips move gently over Sam's, drawing a satisfied moan from him.

A white berry falls from above and bounces off of Dean's forehead before pinging against Sam's. They break apart from the kiss blinking.

Chuckling, Dean swipes his thumb over Sam's lip and shrugs, letting him go to pick up his ladders.

"I made cookies while you were geeking out in the basement. Try not to eat them all before I get there, ok?"

"Where are you going?" Sam asks, sort of stunned that Dean baked and not wanting him to leave.

Dean points to the table and the big pile of mistletoe he's yet to hang. Sam laughs, shaking his head enough that his hair falls over his eyes. Dean moves it and kisses him again.

"I won't be long."

"Ok," Sam says, watching as Dean walks out of the library, humming what sounds something like jingle bells. It's cute. Weird, but cute, and Sam isn't complaining at all.

***

After maybe the thirtieth kiss, Sam kinda wants to start complaining. His lips are getting chapped for gods sake.

He can't walk through a room without Dean yelling for him to stop and getting a kiss from him. It's not bad, of course it isn't, but this jolly Santa Dean thing is getting a bit old.

Sam thinks he's finally managed to get some time on his own, sneaking into the kitchen for some more of Dean's insanely good chocolate chip cookies, but he hears a clattering of pans as he walks through the door and there's his brother, Santa hat still firmly on his head, wiggling his hips along to something on the radio while he stirs something on the hob.

There's mistletoe above his head.

"Saaaaam! We have eggnog! Oh, you're here." He lifts up a wooden spoon and dots some on Sam's mouth before kissing the liquid off. "Here try some."

Dean ladles some into a glass and passes it to Sam, drinking some from his own glass.

"Good, huh?"

"Mmm... mmm, yeah it is," Sam says, drinking some more. It's definitely better than the stuff out of a carton that they usually have, which that Dean made this from scratch.

"You want your present?"

"I have a present?"

"It's Christmas," Dean says, like it's something they do every year, like Dean turning into St. Nick all of a sudden isn't making Sam feel like he's in some fever dream.

Not that it isn't nice, it really is, it's just that Sam is waiting for the catch.

"It's in my room," Dean says, removing his apron. There's no hint of suggestion in what he says so Sam knows Dean isn't talking about sex, but an actual present. "Bring your eggnog, c'mon."

Sam follows Dean, staying close so that their arms brush as they walk. Dean glances at him more than once, and he looks so happy, so content that all Sam's stupid thoughts about something bad happening to counteract all this good gets shoved from his mind.

He touches Dean's fingers lightly with his own and lets himself enjoy it.

"What, no mistletoe in here?"

Sam smirks and enters Dean's bedroom after Dean, closing the door behind them. Neither of them like open doors, especially not their bedrooms. Habit from all the years hunting probably, but Sam also thinks that it's when they're behind closed doors, they can really be together without prying eyes or judgement.

"I ran out before I could put some up in here," Dean says, opening one of his drawers. "There's some in yours though."

"Of course there is." Sam sits down in Dean's bed but keeps his feet on the floor. "I didn't know we were doing presents. I wish you'd have said I'd have got you something."

Dean makes a 'pfft' sound and joins Sam on the bed, sitting close enough that their knees touch.

"It's not something I bought, and it's a selfish present too, kind of. Anyway, here."

Sam takes the small wrapped gift, no bigger than a credit card, and holds it in the palm of his hand. It's lightweight, and Sam can't resist holding it up to his ear and shaking it.

He catches Dean's eye and they smile. This isn't something they ever did as kids, and it's nice to play the part even for a minute.

The paper is thin when Sam tears into it, but it has tiny santas on it not ads from a newspaper so Dean's made an effort, its important to him.

A black cord slides out first, followed by a heavy, gold and black charm. It lands face down in Sam's hand, but his breath catches at the sight of it. He'd know it anywhere.

"Dean?"

"I know it's been bugging you that I haven't been wearing it. I guess... well, I shouldn't have done what I did."

Sam pictures Dean's back, his arm extending, the amulet between his fingers. He can almost hear the sound of it hitting the trash can.

"I'm glad you didn't leave it there," Dean continues. "And I'm damn glad you kept it after everything I've put you through."

"Dean..."

"No, let me say this."

Sam nods, his fingers touching the amulet absently.

"You kept this safe because it means something, and I want to wear it again because it does. So the selfish part of your present..." Dean picks up the cord, pulling the amulet out of Sam's hand and ducking his head.

"Wait, can I?"

"Yeah," Dean replies, letting Sam take the amulet back and slide it over his head, positioning the golden head where it sat for so long. It feels right.

Sam's eyes look a little shiny, and he has this goofy, happy puppy look on his face.

"Thank you," he says, still touching the amulet around Dean's neck and kissing him, slow and full of passion and love.

"Good Christmas present?" Dean says it against Sam's lips, their foreheads touching as they lean against each other to catch their breaths.

"The best," Sam says, laughing a little. "I still feel bad I don't have anything for you."

"I'm sure I can think of something I want."

Dean winks and kisses Sam again, loving the way that Sam keeps a hold of him by winding the cord of the amulet around his fingers.

Sam lies back against Dean's pillow, his back sinking nicely into the memory foam that Dean loves so much.

Dean settles between his brothers legs, half kneeling, half lying on top of him, and Sam can't stop smiling. He can't stop reaching up to touch the amulet either, the weight of it against his fingers so familiar now that it's back where it belongs. It had never felt right being kept hidden in pockets and duffle bags.

"I love my present," Sam sighs, arching into Dean's touch as he pushes his hands under Sam's t-shirt.

"Good," Dean replies, but his focus is occupied elsewhere.

Sam's t-shirt gets pushed up past his nipples and Dean ducks his head down, licking and then taking one between his teeth until it peaks up.

"I should... ahhh... I should be doing this to you." Sam grabs the neck of his shirt and tugs it over his head. "Your present and you're doing all the work."

"This isn't work, Sammy," Dean says, kissing a line down Sam's belly to the edge of his waistband. "You're the best thing I could get at Christmas. Hm, except maybe one of those big lazy chairs that give you a massage. I'd love one of those."

Sam laughs and whacks Dean's arm.

"Shut up."

Baring his teeth in a cocky grin, Dean whips Sam's belt out of his jeans with one swift pull.

"I hope you're next," Sam adds, stroking his chest as he watches Dean undo his jeans. Sam helps by lifting his hips, making it easier for his brother to strip him down.

"Hm?"

"Take your clothes off."

Dean rolls his eyes and clambers off the bed once he's finally got Sam naked. He goes to the bedside table first, taking out a condom and a bottle of lube. Tossing them next to Sam's hip, Dean starts to unbutton his shirt, watching intensely as Sam lazily strokes his cock.

When Dean tugs his t-shirt off, the amulet lifts up, hitting him on the lip before thudding back down onto his chest. It's something that's happened a million times before, but now it feels new, a symbol of what's to come, and the unbreakable bond he and Sam share. Dean still holds true to the fact that he doesn't need anything to prove what Sam means to him. But it's nice anyway. And from the way Sam's eyes keep seeking the amulet out, Dean figures Sam's pretty happy with it too.

"Come on, Dean," Sam says, impatient, spreading his legs and lifting his eyebrows.

Dean doesn't need any more prompting. He climbs back onto the bed, his cock bobbing against his stomach. He runs his hands over Sam's ankles, his calves, massaging his knees and thighs, savouring every twitch of muscle and intake of breath.

Sam's still jerking himself slowly, sweat breaking out over his chest and making his hair stick to his forehead.

When Dean bypasses his cock, leaning over Sam instead and kissing his neck and jaw, Sam moans but tangles his fingers into the cord of the amulet anyway.

"Don't mess with me, Dean. Just fuck me."

Kissing Sam quickly, Dean gets the lube and squeezes a good amount on his fingers, laying down with his arm between their bodies. Sam lifts his knees a little, planting his feet on the mattress to give Dean more room.

Sam loves being fingered open by Dean. He's always so slow with him, never rushes this process no matter how desperate they both are to get to the next part. Dean will not hurt Sam no matter what.

Dean always kisses him so thoroughly too, twisting his tongue alongside the crook of his fingers, a unison that never fails to make Sam's whole body shake with pleasure.

Sam thinks Dean would carry on all night if he let him, bringing Sam to the edge over and over, giving him everything without question. It's how Dean is, always putting Sam's needs before his own.

Two fingers inside him, Sam clenches and grinds down, and Dean gets it. They don't need to say the words sometimes for them to talk to each other.

Getting to his knees, Dean opens the condom and uses the lube still on his hand to slick himself up, rolling the condom on slowly and nudging Sam's legs further apart.

"Ready?"

Sam nods and hooks his legs around Dean's thighs, digging his heels in so that Dean returns to his place on top of him, the amulet swaying between them.

Dean lines himself up and sinks into Sam, incredible heat and tightness forcing his eyes closed as he inches deeper.

Sam moans, baring his throat, and scraping his nails over Dean's shoulders.

"Yeah," Dean says, gritting his teeth at the sharp sting of pain and the rush of electricity it sent straight to his cock.

"Don't hold back," Sam pants, rotating his hips.

Dean kisses Sam hard, catching his lip with his teeth and drawing blood. It makes Sam hungry for more, their mouths moving frantically together.

Lifting his arms above his head, Sam draws Dean's attention away from the kiss to something both of them get off on. They're not into bdsm or any real domination type roles, but Sam enjoys the fact that his brother is capable of holding him down, harnessing the strength in Sam's long, lean body and making him pliant. They're both strong men, and do like to use that strength, but there are times like these where Sam just lies back and lets Dean be in control.

One of Dean's hands wrap around Sam's wrists and hold on tight, pinning his arms above him. With the other hand braced against the mattress, Dean has the best leverage to really fuck his brother.

Dean's hips snap forward, again and again, the muscles in his ass taught, sweat running down his back as he strains to hit Sam's prostate. Every thrust wrenches a satisfying cry from Sam, makes him dig his heels a bit harder into the back of Dean's thighs, makes him arch up and grip the sheets.

"Want me to touch you?" Dean asks, releasing Sam's wrists and running a hand down Sam's stomach and pausing at his hip. "I can make you come like this."

"Yeah... just, keep doing that. Please... Dean, I'm..."

Dean licks his lips and smiles, getting to his knees and pulling Sam by the waist, getting him to lift his ass so that Dean can really fuck him. The amulet hits his chest repeatedly, and Sam can't take his eyes off it, mouth open as Dean pounds into him.

"Come on," Dean pants. "Come on."

Sam's cock twitches against his belly, so close, and all Dean has to do is reach up and wind the amulet around his fingers for Sam to come, thick streams of it hitting his chest, the head of his cock tapping just below his belly button.

"Yeah, fuck! So goddamn hot, Sam. So good." Dean's hips stutter and his words get louder and more random, coming out in a tumble of pleasure as he slams into Sam two, three more times before growling through his own orgasm.

Sam lets his legs drop from Dean's thighs, feeling boneless and completely amazing, his body vibrating with happiness.

 

***

"Hey, I've got another present for you."

Sam frowns.

"I did wonder why you were getting dressed."

Dean pulls on his t-shirt and untucked the amulet so it's resting on the outside.

"I'm not showing you looking like that," Dean says, pointing at Sam sprawled all naked on the bed. "Throw something on and lets go."

Sam shakes his head but does as he's told. It's funny because Dean is usually out like a light after sex, but he's unusually active now he's practically bouncing.

Sam puts his clothes on with Dean pressed up against his back, his hands roaming everywhere and being very unhelpful.

Dean drags him into the hallway and down to Sam's room, his hand on the small of Sam's back the whole way there.

"You're making me feel really bad now," Sam grumbles.

"After what just happened in my room. Don't, trust me."

Smacking his ass again, Dean covers Sam's eyes and opens the door."

"Walk forward. Don't look."

"My X-ray vision isn't working," Sam replies, earning himself another smack.

"One more step, that's it. Ok, open your eyes."

Sam moves Dean's hands away and his breath catches in his throat.

In the corner of his bedroom is a Christmas tree, coloured lights twinkling, decorated with coloured ribbon and painted glass baubles. There's even a golden star on the top.

Unexpectedly, Sam's eyes fill with tears.

"Do you like it?" Dean sounds a bit nervous. He comes to stand in front of Sam, putting his hands on his hips and tilting his head at the tree. "You'd definitely do a better job decorating it, but it's not bad. It's a bit lopsided, but..."

"Dean," Sam interrupts, wrapping his arms around him from behind, drawn to the amulet, the warmth of it on his fingertips making him smile. "The tree is amazing."

"Oh, ok... good."

Sam kisses Dean on the cheek and they stay wrapped up in each other for a while, enjoying the Christmas tree and the simplicity of the moment.

Sam keeps hold of the amulet, the memory of himself as a kid giving it to Dean for the first time. Dean had been so happy, like Sam had given him the most brilliant thing in the world. He sighs, what Dean had said to him back then so clear in his head.

"Hey."

"Hm?" Dean looks down to where Sam is holding the amulet.

"Thank you, Dean. I love it."

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thank you, Dean. I love it? - art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148988) by [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/pseuds/merakieros)




End file.
